Lloyd
Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is a major character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. ''He is the son of Lord Garmadon and Misako, the nephew of Sensei Wu, and the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master. Later on, he is revealed to be the Green Ninja, and eventually becomes the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Biography Early life Lloyd is the biological son of Lord Garmadon and Misako. He was fond of his father and wanted to follow in his footsteps, unaware that Garmadon hoped to the contrary. Once he was old enough, his mother sent him to the Darkley's School for Bad Boys. On his first day at Darkley's, everyone made fun of Lloyd, and Brad put fire ants in his bed. After everyone left, Brad took him under his wing and taught him the art of revenge. It was a normal day at the school for Lloyd. He had received a package from his "grandmummy" when another student named Finn took it from him and turned it into worms. Lloyd was thrown out of the school that same day because he didn't have the morale to become one of Ninjago's greatest villains. Before he left, he stole a cape and hood from a closet, planning to become an evil overlord by himself. Rise of the Snakes Lloyd appeared in Jamanakai Village, throwing toy snakes at the residents and demanding their candy. When the Ninja arrived, they were surprised to see a boy instead of the fearsome Lord Garmadon, prompting Lloyd to explain that he was the dark lord's son. He threatened to unleash the Serpentine on the Ninja if they didn't surrender, but the unimpressed heroes hung him on a sign, where the irate villagers pelted him with fruit for his trickery. Eventually, Lloyd escaped, swearing revenge on the Ninja. He ended up wandering into the icy Glacier Barrens, where he stumbled upon a strange tomb. Curious, Lloyd opened the tomb and fell inside, where he met the Hypnobrai, a tribe of real Serpentine. The Hypnobrai General, Slithraa, attempted to hypnotize Lloyd, but the would-be evil overlord slipped on the icy floor, causing Slithraa to stare at his own reflection in the ice. Thus hypnotized by his own attack, Slithraa accepted Lloyd as his master, and Lloyd immediately ordered the Hypnobrai to Jamanakai Village to take his revenge. With the Serpentine at his side, Lloyd quickly subjugated the village, stealing all of its candy for himself as the Hypnobrai mesmerized the villagers. When the Ninja returned, Lloyd watched the battle until the Ninja managed to steal Slithraa's staff, prompting him to call a retreat. Home Lloyd commanded the Hypnobrai to build him a Treehouse Fortress within Wildwood Forest, planning to use it as a base from where he can conquer the rest of Ninjago. However, the Ninja attacked and began cutting the support ropes, causing it to collapse. Lloyd ordered the Hypnobrai to fight back, but Skales betrayed him by dropping him into one of his own booby traps. With Lloyd as their prisoner, the Hypnobrai raided the Monastery of Spinjitzu and burnt it to the ground, reclaiming their staff in the process. Back at the Hypnobrai Tomb, Lloyd tried to get Slithraa to make the others free him. However, Skales defied his General's command, challenging him to a Slither Pit for leadership. During the fight, Lloyd found the Map of Dens in an ice crevice, and surrepitously pocketed it while cheering Slithraa on. Unfortunately for Lloyd, Skales' superior fighting skills allowed him to defeat Slithraa and become the new General. With his authroity, Skales banished Lloyd from the tomb, forcing the would-be evil overlord to wander Ninjago once again. When the Ninja moved into the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd looked on from a distant dune, glaring at his enemies before continuing his own journey. Snakebit Plotting revenge against the Hypnobrai, Lloyd decided to find another Serpentine tribe to ally with. He released the Fangpyre from the Fangpyre Tomb and requested their aid against the Hypnobrai. Although the General, Fangtom, was more than happy to agree, he admitted that they would need to bolster their forces to stand a chance against the Hypnobrai. To this end, the Fangpyre led Lloyd to Ed and Edna's junkyard, where they bit Ed, Edna, and several vehicles. The next morning, Jay and the other Ninja arrived at the junkyard to visit Jay's parents, only to find the latter slowly transforming into snakes. Lloyd appeared with Fangtom atop a junk pile as the Fangpyre attacked the Ninja, laughing as the heroes were beset by the Fangpyre Wrecking Ball and the Fangpyre Robot. When Sensei Wu attempted to use the Sacred Flute against the Fangpyre, Lloyd used a Serpentine boom box to drown out the melody, brushing off his uncle's demands to turn down the music. Despite this, the Ninja defeated the Fangpyre forces, prompting Lloyd to call yet another retreat. To his dismay, the Ninja created vehicles of their own from their Golden Weapons, allowing them to catch up to the Rattlecopter and retrieve the Fangpyre Staff to return Jay's parents to normal. When Lloyd led the rest of the Fangpyre against the Destiny's Bounty, the ship took flight and escaped, although not before accidentally dropping the Fangpyre Staff on Fang-Suei's head. Never Trust a Snake With the Fangpyre forces bolstered, Lloyd led the tribe against the Hypnobrai. Unfortunately, he was betrayed by Fangtom after the latter saw his old friend Skales in charge of the Hypnobrai, but he managed to sneak away while the Generals debated over what to do with him. Having overheard Skales' mention of the Anacondrai being the most powerful and fearsome tribe of all, Lloyd sought out the Anacondrai Tomb within the Sea of Sand. Upon opening the tomb, Lloyd was greeted with a roomful of skeletons. The Anacondrai General, Pythor P. Chumsworth, appeared and explained that his tribemates had starved to death, and he was the last survivor. Although disappointed at the lack of minions, Lloyd asked Pythor to work for him against the other Serpentine, and the latter agreed, due to Lloyd releasing him from the tomb. The villainous duo proceeded to engage in several shenanigans around Ninjago (including stealing candy, trespassing on grass, and other mischief) before Pythor suggested attacking Darkley's as payback for Lloyd's expulsion. Lloyd and Pythor proceeded to invade the former's former boarding school, holding his former classmates hostage and setting up booby traps for the Ninja. Despite this, the Ninja eventually cornered them on the roof, where Pythor showed his true colors and stole the Map of Dens. Lloyd protested this action, but Pythor mocked his attempt to control the Serpentine before vanishing from sight, leaving Lloyd to be apprehended by the Ninja. With Lloyd in their captivity, the Ninja planned to give him a severe punishment, only for Sensei Wu to take a different approach: reading a book to Lloyd and welcoming him aboard the Destiny's Bounty. Although the Ninja questioned this course of action at first, they soon realized that Sensei Wu was trying to turn his nephew away from the dark path he had chosen to follow, and Lloyd soon agreed to work with his uncle against the forces of evil. Can of Worms Though no longer actively attempting to be evil, Lloyd retained a mischievous streak, which he expressed by performing various tricks against the Ninja: beating all of Kai's high scores in ''Fist to Face 2 and blaming Cole; putting extra spices in Cole's Violet Berry Soup and claiming Jay was behind it; tinkering with Jay's Sparring Robot and saying Zane did it; and putting Kai's clothes in Zane's laundry, turning the latter's suit pink. He even stole Sensei Wu's lesson book, forcing the old master to improvise a lesson when he broke up the Ninja's argument. Before anything further could be done about Lloyd, Nya called the group to the bridge, revealing her findings on the locations of the remaining Serpentine tombs. While Cole and Zane investigated the Constrictai Tomb, and Kai and Jay went to search the Venomari Tomb, Lloyd was forced to stay on the ship and clean up the mess his pranks had left. Unfortunately, the Ninja failed to stop Pythor from releasing the remaining Serpentine tribes, with Lloyd blaming himself for starting the trouble by unleashing the first three. Sensei Wu comforted him by reminding him that the past cannot be changed, only the future, and the Ninja subsequently redeployed when Serpentine activity was detected in Ninjago City. After a successful mission to prevent Pythor from uniting the Serpentine tribes, the Ninja were eating dinner when Lloyd arrived, having finally washed the pink out of Zane's ninja suit. He apologized for his pranking and gave Cole a can of nuts, only for the Black Ninja to refuse, believing it to be another prank. In doing so, however, Cole ends up walking into Lloyd's real prank - a pack of rubber snakes in the fridge - and Lloyd joined the others in laughing at the success. The Snake King At the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd is showing the Ninja how he would attack a Serpentine. The Ninja correct him excessively, and Lloyd asks Sensei Wu what the best way to defeat a Serpentine is. He tells the group that it was the Sacred Flute that Pythor stole, and that without it he fears they will have a hard time fighting off the Serpentine. The alarm goes off and alerts the Ninja to Serpentine activity at the Mega Monster Amusement Park and Lloyd quickly offers to tag along, but Sensei Wu tells him to stay aboard the ship. Later on Kai, who is patrolling Ninjago City for signs of Samurai X, drops Lloyd off at the Kiddie Arcade, much to Lloyd's protest. As Kai speeds off, Lloyd overhears the Serpentine plotting to travel to The Lost City of Ouroboros. Lloyd dons a snake costume and follows the snakes on to a bus to the city. After a long drive, they reach the city, which is resting in the Sea of Sand. They all pile into a colosseum, where Pythor is announcing a Slither Pit. He tells the Serpentine that if he beats all the Generals at once, he wants their complete, undivided loyalty. Skales, who is secretly supporting Pythor, gives him the stolen Sacred Flute, which he uses during the fight. Lloyd notices this, yet continues to watch on regardless. Upon winning the fight, Pythor demands the Serpentine to bow, but Lloyd accidentally drops a part of his disguise in the process, alerting the Serpentine to his presence and allowing himself to be captured. The Ninja, back at the Destiny's Bounty, are complaining about their failed attempts to try capturing the Samurai. Sensei Wu comes in, noting that Lloyd is not present. Kai tries to deflect the blame to Cole, who then tries to place it on Jay. Sensei Wu, who is utterly afraid of what might have become of his nephew, tells the Ninja to go find him. The Ninja begin to track down Lloyd, following security camera footage and footprints, and discover he has been captured at The Lost City of Ouroboros. Although they try to rescue him, they are forced to flee, leaving Lloyd behind with the Serpentine. The Royal Blacksmiths In a barren desert, Pythor and his fellow Serpentine search for the second Silver Fangblade inside a pyramid. After realizing the pyramid is full of traps, Pythor uses Lloyd to find the Fangblade. Lloyd barely manages to make it past the several deadly traps, but when he finds the location of where the Fangblade should be hidden, he reports that the Fangblade is missing. The Green Ninja Lloyd was brought along when the Serpentine discovered the third Fangblade in the volcano behind the Fire Temple. As Pythor excavated the artifact, the Ninja arrived, along with Lord Garmadon, who had allied with them in order to save his son. During the resulting battle, Pythor had a group of Constrictai burrow into the volcano to destabilize it, and the snakes carried Lloyd on their way out of the volcano. Before the Serpentine could escape, Lord Garmadon attacked them, successfully freeing Lloyd. Unfortunately, another tremor caused part of the ledge to crumble, leaving Lloyd stranded on a rock in the increasingly-unstable sea of lava. As Lloyd floated on his perch, he saw Kai trying to retrieve the Fangblade as everyone else escaped. He begged Kai to help him, giving him a moment of indecision, but the Red Ninja eventually agrees, leaving the Fangblade to sink into the lava as he pulled Lloyd from the sinking stone. As the volcano erupted around them, Kai unlocked his True Potential at last, using his new abilities to shield himself and Lloyd as they flew back to the Destiny's Bounty. Once the ship was safely away from the eruption, Lloyd was finally able to reunite with his father, who thanked Kai for the rescue. As Kai explained that he unlcoked his True Potential by realizing his destiny was to protect, not become, the Green Ninja, the Golden Weapons began to glow. When held in front of Lloyd, the weapons floated in front of him and crackled with green lightning, revealing that Lloyd was than the Green Ninja. Lloyd's surprised pleasure soon turned sour, however, as Lord Garmadon realized that this meant he would have to fight his own son in the final battle for control of Ninjago. All of Nothing On the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd discovers Lord Garmadon attempting to steal information on the Ninja while the group is out on a mission, and the two argue. The two are interrupted, however, when Nya attempts to call in, requesting reinforcements. Lord Garmadon attempts to answer her plea but Lloyd, in his frustration, tells his father that they don't need his help and to leave instead. Lloyd dresses up in his green ninja suit and sets out to help his friends. Lloyd arrives at the Serpentine's Underground Fortress but is powerless to help his allies. Just before he is captured, however, Lord Garmadon arrives with the Skulkin Army who battle against the Serpentine. Lloyd frees the Ninja from their cage, and together they steal the four Fangblades and return back to Destiny's Bounty where Lord Garmadon departs, leaving Lloyd upset, but proud of his father. The Rise of the Great Devourer During a storm, Lloyd is training and Pythor arrives, tying Lloyd to the equipment and duct taping his mouth shut. The Ninja, not knowing about Lloyd's dilemma, arrive at Torchfire Mountain to destroy the Fangblades while Pythor overwrites the ship's system, causing it to turn, making Sensei Wu and the Ninja fall. Sensei Wu, hanging on to the board, falls. Then, the Ninja go down and hung on to each other and saved Sensei Wu. Meanwhile, Lloyd, having set himself free, manages to get the tape off and warn the Ninja that Pythor is aboard the ship. Then, Pythor reveals himself and takes back the Fangblades. Before he escapes, he finds Lloyd in front of him and distracts him until Nya arrives in her Samurai suit. Then Pythor falls down onto a Rattlecopter. Meanwhile, Lloyd is watching over the Destiny's Bounty while the Ninja and Nya are fighting the Serpentine. Later, Lloyd brought the Ninja and Nya to The Lost City of Ouroboros. Child's Play The four Ninja are turned into children by Lord Garmadon and have to drink some Tomorrow's Tea to be transformed back. Sensei Wu, who has the tea, finds the Ninja fighting the Grundle and transform them and Lloyd into their grown selves again. Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Ninja and Lloyd go to the Lost City of Ouroboros when the Falcon spots Lord Garmadon preparing for the battle there. When Lord Garmadon is about to do something with the weapon, Lloyd jumps out and shoots and ice beam at the Mega Weapon, freezing the tip of it. Lord Garmadon is surprised to see Lloyd as a young man, and Lloyd tells him that a lot of things have changed since he last saw him. When the Ninja go through the portal to try and prevent Lord Garmadon from ruining the time stream, Lloyd's picture is seen disappearing many times. Later, the Ninja fear that they have messed with time too much and that Lloyd is gone, but just then he pops in, saying he is ready for training. Set Appearances Normal: *9443 Rattlecopter *9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball *9552 Lloyd Garmadon ZX: *9450 Epic Dragon Battle *9574 Lloyd ZX Golden: *70503 The Golden Dragon *70505 Temple of Light Trivia *According to his Character Card, Lloyd's dominant element is Lightning, explaining why he was shown using the Nunchucks of Lightning in Zane's dream. It also parallels Lord Garmadon, whose dominant element is Dark Lightning. *As seen in 'Can of Worms", he is an experienced video gamer, as he was able to beat all of Kai's records in Fist to Face 2. *He has little knowledge on how to use Destiny's Bounty, as shown in All of Nothing and The Rise of The Great Devourer. *Lloyd entered the Ninjaball Run on the Ultra Dragon, although they crashed into Birchwood Forest. *Lloyd's teenage form has the same hair-piece as Lord Garmadon's "purified" form. Gallery 250px-Lloyd_Garmadon_Art.png|Lloyd Garmadon artwork Lloydy.png Lloyd garmadon.jpg|Lloyd's normal Minifigure Lego Ninjago - Copy.png|Lloyd's ZX Minifigure LloydIntro.PNG|Lloyd Garmadon in the intro IntroOldLloyd.PNG|The older Lloyd in the intro OldLloydIntro.PNG 9Lloydandslithraa.png It_was_the_perfect_plan.png|Lloyd in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Lloyd_Garmadon_ZX_(Young)_2.png 662px-Watch The Snake King- NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu Season -1 Episode 6 - Free Full TV Shows Online - XFINITY TV mezno cought lloyd.png 190px-Lloyd Garmadon Captured.png Lloyd ep.10.png LloydAttacks.png PyhtorCaughtLloyd.png|Lloyd being trapped by Pythor Dfdffdfddffdfddffdfdfdfdfddfdf ep.11.png Revelation ep 10.png|Revelation of the Green Ninja LloydSpinjitzu.PNG Lloyd.PNG Child's Play - Older Lloyd Garmadon.jpg Teenage Lloyd.png|Lloyd with shoulderpads Kikiriki.png|Lloyd can't beat Kai Lloyd.jpg|''I am the ultimate spinjitzu master'' Lloydgolden2.png Category:Humans Category:2012 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjago Category:Major characters Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Creation Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice